narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSai
The Couple SasuSai (Japanese サスサイ SasuSai) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, in which Sasuke plays the dominant role and Sai the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is SaiSasu (Japanese サイサス SaiSasu) Their Relationship Sasuke and Sai Arc Once he arrived at Orochimaru's hideout, Sai was introduced to Sasuke, who had been training under Orochimaru for the past two-and-a-half years. When Sai mentioned that he might get along better with Sasuke than he did Naruto, Sasuke fixed him with a stare, startling Sai due to the amount of fear it gave his emotionless self. Sai mentions Naruto and Sakura, and how Naruto still considers him as a brother and friend but Sasuke retorts he has one brother he wants to kill It is revealed that Sai was sent by Danzo to assasinate Sasuke but has decided to help Naruto save him. Sai tries persuading Sasuke to return but Sasuke is angered at Sai from waking him up and causes the room to explode. This draws Naruto, Sakura and Yamato to the scene and Sai explains his change of heart. Sasuke proceeds to attack them and neutralizes Sai and Naruto before leaving with Orochimaru. Itachi Pursuit Arc As Team 7 leaves Ichiraku Ramen they are met by Konohamaru, who demonstrates his new perverted technique for Naruto's amusement. Sakura initially disapproves, but likes Konohamaru's Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique by transforming to Sasuke and Sai. Kage Summit Arc Upon learning Sasuke's recent criminal activities with the Akatsuki, Sai is surprised that Sasuke has been ordered to be eliminated by Danzo because Tsunade would have never allowed this. Sai starts to feel anger at Sasuke when Naruto takes a beating from Cloud ninja to protect Sasuke and confronts Sakura about her relying so much on Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Sai agrees that Sasuke has become too much of a menace to the village and needs to be killed. He goes with Sakura, Kiba, and Rock Lee to tell Naruto this but Sakura insists she will do so herself. When she fails, Sai tells Naruto he suspects Sakura plans to kill Sasuke herself and he fears Sasuke will easily kill her. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax When Sasuke shows up during the war to help the Allied Shinobi Forces, Sai was shocked and suspicious. He later informs Team 7 the issues of approaching the Ten Tails, initiating Sasuke and his teammates to use their respective summons to resolve this. Sai later tells Sakura that while he may know little about Sasuke, he can't be trusted. Birth of Ten Tails Jinchuriki Sai observes Naruto and Sasuke fighting against Obito and lends his assistance to help them extract the tailed beasts from inside Obito. When Madara is resurrected, Sai teams up with Sasuke to land a surprise attack on him but fail. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Sai falls victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi but was freed by Naruto and Sasuke. Blank Period During Sasuke's journey of redemption, Sai stays in touch with him in order to locate suspicious threats against Konoha. Evidence *Both are the secondary male members of their team (Sai replacing Sasuke). *Sai didn't react to the Boy on Boy Sexy no Jutsu of Sasuke being on top of him. Among the Fans SasuSai isn't a popular pairing. The relationship between Sasuke and Sai is considered a crack pairing. There is not much evidence of their relationship was shown in the manga or anime. This pairing was supported due to Konohamaru's Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique. Konohamaru transform into naked Sasuke and naked Sai staring at each other closely is like they are so close that they are about to kiss each other. The other reason this pairing was supported is due to what Sakura said to Naruto about Sai that Sai looks alike Sasuke. Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples Involving Sai Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Crack Pairings Category:Konoha couples